Lovesick
by Anita Shakira
Summary: Kensi is sick and Deeks helps her get better. They'll get together eventually. Densi. My first fanfic ever so constructive criticism would be nice. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Kensi sighed and laid her head down against her desk. It had been another one of those cases. This one had taken the whole week to complete and she was tired of filling out the necessary paperwork to finish up the case. Sam and Callen had left about and hour ago, already having finished their paperwork. Deeks looked like he was just about finished with his. _ "Why am I always the last person to finish!" _ thought Kensi to herself, slightly frustrated.

Also, she wasn't feeling one hundred percent at the moment. She had a slight pain in her stomach. The kind that you knew was the beginning of a night spent at the toilet and drinking seven up and eating saltine crackers.

Kensi sat back up and looked at Deeks who could feel her gaze and stared back at her with a slightly concerned look on his face.

Kensi? Are you feeling all right? You look a little pale." Kensi sighed again. "I'm fine Deeks. Thanks for your concern." she said tiredly. "No, you're not fine." returned Deeks who was becoming more concerned by the second.

Kensi just ignored him and started to pack up her things to leave. "Are you ready to go." asked Deeks. Usually Kensi and Deeks carpooled in order to save gas and time but secretly so that they could spend more time with each other. Not that either of them would ever admit that in their lifetime.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Deeks grabbed his bag and walked over to Kensi's desk. Kensi stood up slowly and immediately felt all of the blood rush from her face. _"Ugh! Crap crap crap! I really am sick." _thought Kensi. _"Okay. All I have to do is make it home without throwing up in Deeks's car."_

"Kensi, you really don't look too good. What's wrong?" Deeks asked. "Um… I think I might have the stomach flu or something 'cause I feel like I'm about to throw up."

Deeks rushed to her side and laid the back of his hand against her forehead and then her cheek. His hand felt cool against her skin and she wished he would leave it there. "Wow Kensi. You are really hot!" Kensi nodded and then picked up her bag. "Just take me home Deeks and hopefully I won't throw up in you car."

Deeks reached for her bag. "Here, let me take that." Kensi let him because she was simply too tired to argue and the slightly uncomfortable pain in her stomach just became worst. _"Please don't let me throw up on him." _thought Kensi desperately.

Deeks noticed her face pale even more and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support. "Don't worry Kens. I won't be angry if you puke in my car." He gave her one of his ridiculously goofy smiles that always made her heart skip a beat. "You say that now." She said.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at Kensi's apartment. Kensi had successfully made it home without the embarrassment of throwing up on her partner.

Deeks walked around to her side of the car and opened her door. Kensi stepped out and drew in a shaky breath. _ "I don't know how much longer I can make it without puking." _ thought Kensi who was starting to panic. Deeks threw her bag over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder. "Come on Kens. Almost there. And then you can puke all you want."

They reached Kensi's front door and she drew her keys from her pocket. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly. "I can do that for you, Kensi." Leave it to Deeks to notice the little things and overreact. "I'm sick Deeks, not disabled." she said sharply. "Sorry."

Kensi had just opened her door when all of a sudden she felt her stomach twist. Kensi ran through her living room, into her bedroom, and then into her bathroom where she reached the toilet and emptied her stomach. She had thought that after she had thrown up that her stomachache would go away but it persisted. Her stomach twisted again and she threw up again. Her subconscious had noted that Deeks had entered her bathroom. She leaned over the toilet to puke again, but this time she felt Deeks holding her hair away from her face. After this she felt better. Only marginally though.

"Deeks, can you hand me that mouthwash please?" Kensi said weakly. "Sure thing, Princess."

After she had flushed the toilet and swished the mouthwash around in her mouth she said "Thanks Deeks. You can go now." "No way, Hosea! I'm staying here with you. You're sick!" he said. "Really, Deeks. I'll be fine." "Kensi, please. I just want to help you." He pleaded softly. "Deeks, leave now" Kensi said irritated. She didn't want him seeing her like this. "All right. But you call me if you need anything. Anything at all. Even if it's at two o'clock in the morning. Okay?" "Yeah, okay." "You promise?" "Yes Deeks! I promise. Now go!" Kensi said, irritated.

He turned to leave then turned back around, looked at her with those irresistible puppy dog eyes of his that were so darn cute, opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. "Bye, Kens. I hope you feel better. I'll pick you up in the morning." "Okay. Thanks Deeks. Goodbye now." she said a little less sharply than before. "Bye"

And with that, he turned on his heels and left. Kensi groaned and leaned her head against the toilet seat.

That night Kensi decided to just sleep in the bathroom because she had to continually throw up. _"Geez!" _thought Kensi. _"Can there be anything left in my stomach?"_ At about five-thirty in the morning she decided to go to bed. It had been about an hour since the last time she had puked and the bathroom floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable place in the world to sleep.

Kensi's alarm went off at seven am. "Ugh" she groaned. Deeks was going to be there at seven forty-five and she had gotten two hours of sleep. She sat up in bed and immediately wished she hadn't because her stomach twisted and she ran to the bathroom for the thousandth time.

Deeks arrived at Kensi's apartment at seven forty-five sharp. He knocked at her door but there was no reply. He knocked again, waited, and decided to just use the spare key she had given him to get in. Once inside he looked around and knew that Kensi was still sick. "Kensi?" he called. He heard a muffled groan coming from the direction of her bedroom. He walked into her bedroom and looked around. She wasn't in her bed. Then he heard the sound of someone throwing up from her bathroom.

"Oh, Kensi." He sighed. She flushed the toilet and swished with her mouthwash. "Okay. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready for work." she said. "Work? You think you're going to work?" said Deeks. "Of course I'm going to work. What else would I be doing?" said Kensi angrily. She used the toilet to help her stand up. "Kensi, are you out of your mind? You're really sick. And you know as soon as you get there Hetty will send you right back home!" "No she won't!" said Kensi determinedly. "I'm going to work and you can't stop me." Kensi took a step forward and swayed slightly. Deeks reached out and steadied her, wrapping his arms around her. "Kens, listen to me Princess." he said softly. "You are sick and Sam and Callen probably don't want to get sick either. I know for a fact that Hetty wouldn't want anyone getting sick and that she would send you right home. Please stay home? Just for today?" Kensi sighed and nodded. "Okay. But just for today." That's my Fern. Okay, now you need to go to bed." Deeks released her from his embrace. Kensi took another step towards her bedroom and swayed again. Deeks caught her again and said "I'm gonna carry you." "Deeks I do not need you to carry me." Said Kensi tiredly but he ignored her and swept her up into his arms. "Really, Fern. You need to lay off the peanut butter cups." Despite how crappy and sick she felt she smiled up at him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

Deeks walked into her bedroom and laid her down very gently on the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm gonna call work and tell them that you're sick and that I'm gonna stay home with you today." Deeks said. Kensi just nodded and hoped that she wouldn't throw up again.

Deeks walked into her living room and reached for his phone to call Hetty. She answered on the second ring. "Hello Mr. Deeks. Is there a problem?" Deeks generally didn't call Hetty in the morning before he got to work. "Yeah. Um, Kensi is sick. She's like, throwing up everywhere so I thought that I would stay home with her today?" It sounded like a question. Deeks wasn't sure how Hetty would feel about this arrangement and he was biting his lip waiting for her answer. "That's sound perfectly fine, Mr. Deeks. We certainly do not want any of the other team members getting sick. Stop by later though because I have some paperwork that you could be doing while taking care of Miss Blye." said Hetty. "All right. Thanks so much." Said Deeks relieved. He didn't want to leave Kensi all by herself.

He walked back into Kensi's room and sat down next to where she was laying on the bed. "I called Hetty and she said that it was fine for me to stay home with you today. But I have to run by the office to pick up some paperwork and then go to the store to pick up a few things for you. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself for about an hour? Deeks asked uncertain. "Yes Deeks, I'll be fine."

Kensi still had her eyes closed and he reached over and gently brushed her hair out of her face. She felt her heart beat pick up as he leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back soon." Said Deeks. And with that, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks picked up the paperwork from Hetty and then went to the grocery store closest to Kensi's house. He bought some seven up, ritz crackers, and some lime sherbet to "cleanse the palette". He got to Kensi's apartment and went into her kitchen and put away the items he had bought. Then, he wandered into Kensi's room. She was awake. "I thought I told you to go to sleep." Said Deeks. "You're not going to get any better if you don't get enough sleep." Kensi sat up in her bed. She looked up into Deeks's beautiful ocean blue eyes with a childlike look on her face. "I tried to sleep, but I'm freezing! And then I had to throw up again."

Deeks walked over to her, sat on her bed and laid his hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes. "You're still really hot, Kens. But if you have the chills I can get you some more blankets." Kensi simply nodded and Deeks walked out into her living room to get the throw blanket off of the couch.

He returned into her room. "Kensi, honey, are you thirsty?" he asked. "No, and please don't talk about food, Deeks." Kensi groaned. "You're probably really dehydrated after throwing up so much. You need to drink something. I got some seven up for you. " Deeks said gently. "I don't think I can keep it down but I'll try." Kensi said. She would drink it for him because he had been really sweet to her. She had never seen this gentle side of him before and she found it rather endearing.

Deeks returned with a cup and sat on the bed. "Okay, drink this." She sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed just in case she couldn't keep it down. She took a tiny sip at first, then drank more deeply. She really was thirsty. She finished the whole cup of seven up and smiled. Then she regretted it. She ran to the bathroom with Deeks following close behind. He held her hair for her then said "Sorry, Kensi. You were right" "S'okay." She breathed. She lay down on the bathroom floor and groaned. Her stomach was really sore. And now thanks to Deeks she realized that she was thirsty. She curled up into a ball.

Deeks rubbed her back and said, "I'm sorry, baby." He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room. She snuggled into his chest. He was warm and she was freezing! He walked past her bed and picked up the blanket he had retrieved from the living room. Then continued to the corner of her room where she had a rocking chair. The kind that had the very plush cushions and the matching footstool that also rocked. He set her down and wrapped the blanket around her. The he picked her back up and sat down in the rocking chair with her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tenderly and rocked her back and forth. She snuggled closer into his chest. He stroked her hair softly then started humming tunelessly as they rocked back and forth. It was very soothing. She could feel the vibration of his chest as he hummed. She tried to stay awake so that she could enjoy being held by him. But here, in his arms, while he was humming a tune for her, she fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi woke in her bed with a start. The last thing she remembered was Deeks holding her and rocking her back and forth and back and forth. She started to panic. _"Where is Deeks?" _ she thought to herself. She rolled over and saw a little piece of paper. _ "Sorry if you panicked. I ran out to get something. Be back soon. Feel better soon! - Deeks_ "

Kensi sighed and sat up. She looked at her clock. 6:43pm. She had slept for almost the whole day. She started to wonder what Deeks had been doing while she had been sleeping.

Her stomach didn't hurt anymore. It was just sore from all of the puking. Just a 24-hour bug. She got out of bed and decided to take a shower. The heat of the shower was relaxing. Once she got out of the shower she brushed her teeth then put on a white tank top and striped pajama shorts. She towel dried her hair and then decided to just leave it down.

_"It's a good thing today is Friday." _ Kensi thought. _"Now I'll have all weekend to rejuvenate." _

Kensi's stomach growled and she realized that she was starving and thirsty. Just as she was entering the kitchen, she heard the front door open. In walked Deeks with a big brown paper bag in one arm and a little stuffed monkey holding a "Get Well Soon" balloon in the other.

Kensi smiled then laughed. "That's cute Deeks. Real cute." "Glad to see you're feeling better." He said perkily. "I figured it was one of those 24-hour things. I know that you're probably starving which is why I come bearing food." He reached his arm out to display the bag of food when the little monkey fell to his feet.

"I'll get it." Said Kensi. She walked over to him and bent to pick the stuffed animal. As she straitened up she realized that she was standing very close to him. She looked up at him and he was staring back at her with an intense gaze. She took one little step closer which brought her against Deeks's chest. "I'll get that bag for you." She said softly as she reached for it never losing eye contact. "Thanks." He breathed.

They stayed like that for about a minute. Finally Kensi turned around and set the bag on the table. "Oh my god, Deeks! I love fettuccini alfredo!" Kensi said excitedly. "I know." Said Deeks. And then he smiled his goofy smile.

Kensi dished out their meal and then they sat together on the couch while watching House Hunters International.

Once they were finished, Kensi took their plates and put them in the sink. She sat back down on the couch. Closer to Deeks than before.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Kensi asked, uncertain as to what Deeks wanted. "That'd be great!" said Deeks flashing her a smile. After a ten minute argument as to which movie they were going to watch, they finally settled on one that Deeks had never seen before. _"IROBOT" _ with Wil Smith.

"You've never seen IROBOT before?" asked Kensi feigning shock. "I don't think anybody has seen this movie before." returned Deeks.

As they were watching the movie, Deeks arm had somehow made it's way around Kensi's waist. She rested her head against his chest and sighed contentedly. She marveled at how her day had turned out. She realized that she was falling in love with Deeks. Sure, he annoyed the hell out of her, made her want to punch him and even threaten to shoot him. But he was the only one that could make her laugh until she cried, make her heart start beating just a little bit faster when he smiled. She wondered if he felt the same way.

The movie had just ended and Kensi reluctantly sat up from his chest. He looked at her with a look that made her tingly all over. She took a breath to calm herself then said, "Deeks, I just want to say thank you so much for taking care of me. I think that's really sweet that you wanted to make me feel better."

He looked at her with his eyes full of love. "Anything for you, baby."

_"Oh my gosh! He does feel the same!" _ thought Kensi excitedly.

Deeks still had his arm around her waist and he pulled her closer so that she was on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and then looked into her eyes. He leaned in very slowly and softly pressed his lips to hers. It was the slowest, sweetest first kiss either of them had ever had. He pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

_"I'm ready for this." _Kensi thought.

Deeks kissed her again, this time more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss. His fingers ghosted up her bare arms, onto her shoulders, across her collarbone then rested against her heart. Deeks laid her on the couch then got on top of her. He made sure she could feel none of his weight but she could still feel every line of his body against hers. He stopped kissing her when the need for oxygen became a priority only to place his lips against her neck, across her jaw line, her nose.

He paused for a moment to question her with his eyes. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him and that was all the conformation he needed.


	4. Chapter 4

He paused for a moment to question her with his eyes. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him and that was all the conformation he needed.

Kensi's intentions were becoming clear as she pulled his shirt of over his head. She ran her fingers down his chest and he shivered. Deeks knew he had to stop this before it went to far. Sure, he really wanted her more than he had wanted anyone else in his whole life. Of course he was completely turned on by the sexy little whimpering noises Kensi was making beneath him. But he didn't want to do this now. Kensi meant so much more to him than just another night of meaningless sex.

He sighed and pulled back. Then he looked at her with a gaze that she knew meant that they weren't going to do this now. She pouted and a little furrow in between her eyebrows appeared. It was the most adorable face he had ever seen from Kensi and he felt the strong urge to kiss that pout off her face.

But he restrained himself. Barely.

He sat up and pulled Kensi with him so that she was now sitting in his lap. He looked at her intently. He wanted to tell her what she meant to him, how he felt about her, how he was completely and utterly falling in love with her. But when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out.

She took advantage of this and leaned in to kiss him.

"No Kensi, wait." Those were probably the hardest words he'd ever had to say in his life. Here he was with his extremely hot partner, his fierce little ninja, his Fern, his baby, just _his_, kissing her and holding her and he was telling her no? What kind of a world was this? But he knew he had to tell her how he felt.

Deeks drew in a deep breath and began his ramble.

"Look Kensi. I want you so bad right now, more than I've ever wanted anybody in my whole entire life. But I don't want to do this now. I don't want that for us. I want so much more, Kens. You mean everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want to do this now because I don't want it to be meaningless. I want to love you and I don't want this to be just sex. Because Kensi I…. " He paused, not sure whether to continue his sentence or not. "I love you." Deeks searched her eyes to see if she understood, to see if she could even fathom how _much_ he loved her.

Kensi looked at him and he got lost in her beautiful eyes. She looked down from his ardent gaze for a moment then looked back up shyly.

"I love you, too." She said softly.

There are not even words that begin to describe how Deeks felt when she told him she loved him. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and dance in circles then maybe go skydiving. But he decided to do that later.

He pulled her closer and brushed his fingers along the side of her face, down her cheek, under her chin, then back up to her lips. They parted under his gentle caress and he breathed her name. Then, he leaned in until his lips were barely touching hers.

"I'm glad." he whispered.

Then he pressed his lips to hers as softly as he could and she melted into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands brushed down her sides, resting on her hips. His hands fit like they were made for her. This kiss was so sweet. No one had ever kissed her like this before. She was overwhelmed by the emotion and she started to tremble.

Deeks pulled back after a moment then sighed. He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen. They stared at each other for a moment longer then started to laugh.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way…" Deeks said chuckling.

He laid down and pulled her with him so that she was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

She laughed and said "Never knew you were such a romantic, Deeks."

He laughed with her and started stroking her hair from the top of her head down to her waist. They'd never felt more comfortable in their lives. All of the shy, awkwardness had faded away and was replaced by blossoming love. This felt so right.

No words needed to be spoken. Not yet at least. Things still needed to be figured out. Where was this going to lead? They both knew the answer to that. How is this going to work? They knew there would be hard times up ahead, things they would have to deal with. But they would be together and that's all that truly mattered. They weren't worried about any of that yet. Because right then, in that moment, their lives were perfect.

****

**Okay, so I think that's the end of this story. I'm probably going to do a sequel. Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want a sequel. **

**If I end up doing one I'll entitle it "Lovesick II" Seems simpler than coming up with a new name for the same yet different story. Hahaha lol. Anyways, Thanks again for reading! Densi4ever!**


End file.
